First Time
by Sydsas
Summary: One-shot about Naruto and Hinata.


_**Okay, this is the first story I've written that involves sex. I've had it in my head for a while and couldn't get it out so I wrote it down and I was going to delete but then I reread it and kept ...Hope you guys like it...At least I think I do.**_

_**Note: These were random thoughts, I've never ever done this stuff before. Just wanted to let you guys know that.**_

--

They were at her house. They were sitting on the couch together, watching a movie.

Naruto had his arm wrapped around Hinata and she head her head was on his shoulder. It was very quiet.

They knew that they both wanted to but they were waiting for the other to make the first move. After a little while, Naruto made the first move.

He pulled Hinata closer to him. She didn't resist.

They started to kiss, he was rubbing her hip with his hand. Hinata stopped kissing him to speak.

_"I-I want to try it."_

_"Me too."_

They began to kiss again. Naruto picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He put her on the bed and continued to kiss her. Hinata started to kiss his neck.

Their breathing started to get heavy. Naruto got an erection.

He stopped kissing Hinata so he could take off his clothes. Hinata couldn't wait for him to get completely undressed.

She unzipped his pants and started to stroke his erection while he was taking off his shirt. Naruto puased because he was enjoying this.

Hinata laughed and stopped so he could continue to take off his clothes and get undressed herself. Naruto took off everything, Hinata left her underwear on, she wanted Naruto to take those off.

She laid down on the bed. Naruto was over her.

He began to slowly take off her underwear. His fingers felt really good on her skin.

When he had her underwear off, he tossed them on the ground. She was still laying down on the bed and he was still over her.

They were both nervous but they still wanted to try it.

_"Are you ready?"_

Hinata nodded.

_"Okay."_

Naruto overcame his nervousness and came inside of Hinata. He went in and out of her.

He was very gentle to Hinata. He was going slow because he was still kind of nervous.

_"Faster."_

Naruto started to get faster like Hinata wanted. She was now beginning to moan with pleasure.

He went in and out, getting faster each time he did.

_"Kiss me."_

Naruto stopped and kissed Hinata just like she wanted. He started to kiss her neck and slowly went to her chest.

He kissed her nipple. He smiled because she was still moaning with pleasure.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hands and put them on her chest. She laughed whenever he started to play with them.

They began to kiss again and they flipped over so Hinata was on top. She put Naruto inside of her and made him go in and out.

They both moaned with pleasure. Naruto made Hinata stop and pulled her down to his face and kissed her with passion.

Hinata started to do what Naruto did except she didn't stop at his chest. She continued to go down.

She kissed his stomach and then went to his pelvis. He still had an erection.

Hinata put Naruto inside of her mouth. She sucked on him for a minute.

Naruto was moaning as loud as he could because it felt so good. That made Hinata crave him.

She stopped sucking on him, kissed Naruto and they flipped over. Naruto was over her again and Hinata flipped onto her stomach.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He went inside of her.

_"Faster."_

Naruto was going as fast as he could. They both moaned.

Hinata screamed out his name. Naruto gave her more and more of him.

He stopped and flipped Hinata back onto her back and kissed her again. He was kissing her with passion and he was being a bit greedy.

He rubbed her hip like he did before.

_"I love you, Hinata."_

_"I love you too, Naruto."_

They kissed each other and made love all through the night.

--

_**Sorry if it didn't make your nose bleed. This is the first time that I've ever written a story that involved sex. Hope you liked it...I think...I don't know anymore! Everything I know is a lie! Hey, wait a minute, if that's true then that means that Santa's real! Guess it's not that bad if everything I know is a lie. Lol. You guys don't have to review this if you don't want to. I really don't care.**_


End file.
